Welcome to the marriage of hell
by real mynix
Summary: "Don't misjudge Gregory, he can be very creative if he wants."; "You are going to pay for it Gregory and pay for it hard!" – treated AJ.


**Welcome to the marriage of hell**

_O&G_

"Gregory you have to help me!" – She said in a very desperate voice.

"You know Olivia I don't need to do anything for you anymore since you are not my wife." – answered Gregory.

"Help me out. No one could just you, help me and save Trey's life." – She was very close to the crying point now. "I am her mother! I can't lose him, not now, not ever."

"You are right you see, YOU are her mother and your son in law is the father." – said Annie and to make more power to her words pointed to Cole who was standing right next to his father AJ. "Gregory had absolutely nothing to do with Trey. Don't think one minute he will move even his little finger for you anymore." – Continued the new Mrs. Richards for three months now and put an arm around her husband's waist.

"Gregory please I am asking you. I know you, I know you are not the heartless man what everyone thinks you are."

Gregory looked deep into Olivia's eyes, while Annie smiled at her and AJ talked first "Maybe he is Olivia." than Cole followed his father's thinking "Maybe you don't know him that much after all."

"She doesn't mean anything to you anymore Gregory. She is your ex. You can't help her bastard son. Save Bette instead of. She is the other one who need help and she actually deserves it, which Olivia seems to forget." – Tried Annie this time stealing Gregory's attention.

"I am not forgotten Bette either, she is my best friend! You know one that you don't have any more since no one can tolerate you long enough for that." With that Annie releases her hold of her husband and made a move closer to Olivia.

"I had a deal for you girls." – said Gregory what got both women attention and they were looking at him.

"I help Trey AND Bette out, if you just do one-one tiny little thing I ask."

"Anything Gregory, you know I would do anything to saw them again." – Said Olivia in a hopeful voice.

"One thing from you, one thing from Annie that's the only way it could work out." - Nail Gregory to his colours to the must.

It took Annie a little longer to answer but her answer was yes of course, as much as she was a bitch she always liked her aunt.

"Wait Olivia you don't know what he will ask from you. You need to reconsider it Darling." – Said AJ as he stepped closer to his lover and tried to caress his back.

Olivia turned to be face to face by him, than take away AJ's hands "You don't know me at all if you don't know by now that I would do ANYTHING to save any of my children's."

Cole just nodded and he was the first one to ask "What she needs to do?"

"Oh the prince charming came in white horse to save his lover. I was always curious how are you doing it Olivia? Keeping up with two of Sunset Beach's most gorgeous looking men. Are there a week schedule that which day are you sleeping with whom? Or are you doing it as a threesome?" – asked Annie more than just a little sarcasms in her voice.

"Annie are you want to hear what you need to do or not?" – Gregory stopped Annie for any further offense with his question.

"Of course, but I am sure you wouldn't make me do anything too…" – said Annie in her best low sexy voice she could muster, but Olivia cut her sentence short as she turned to be face to face with them again instead of the Deschanel men "Don't misjudge Gregory, he can be very creative if he wants."

"Thank you." – nodded Gregory to the direction of his ex than continued "Annie you just need to sign a paper first, than Olivia you need to sign another one. That's it and I save Trey and Bette."

"Right." – Said Olivia.

"Great." – Said Annie at the same time.

AJ and Cole looked to Olivia's direction but they were sure they can't change her mind. She was a woman who was saving his son's life. Nothing they could say will make her do anything other than what Gregory will say to her if it means Trey and Bette will be okay and with them again. They just hoped she will survive whatever Gregory had in mind.

_O&G_

As soon as Gregory was in his car and on his way to the airport he called another mobile number. It was picked up after only three buzz "I need you to take two papers and one other thing from my office right now!"

_O&G_

"Thank you, thank you Gregory I know you will do it!" – Said Olivia as she was holding her son in her arms again and Cole caressing his boy hair. She had tears in her eyes.

"It was very kind of you Greggy Poo to save me thanks. I don't forget it." – winked Bette.

"Well I don't forget what you girls promised me either, so Annie if you might." Gregory took out a little holder what contains a few papers, take it to the desk and take out a pen too. He writes down the date and the time, than offered the pen to Annie who writes her name down. Than he took out the other folder with different papers and Olivia was the one who had written down her name after Gregory added the date and time to the paper.

"What is it all about?" – asked Bette, but everyone was already curious about it.

"Yes I would like to know too." – said Olivia as she handed Trey to Cole, and AJ stepped next to her side.

"I need to give something to you first." – And with that Gregory took out a small box from his inner pocket and opened to box for Olivia to see its content.

"RING? Why the hell would you gave to MY lover a ring?" – asked AJ in totally shocked voice. He had a bad feeling.

"The first paper was a divorce paper from Annie. The second one was a marriage paper with Olivia. And since the time is separated with two minutes, there are witnesses who see as we sign it, it's legal and safe."

"How could you do this to me Gregory!?" – asked Annie in an arrogant voice.

Gregory took his eyes away from Olivia's just as long to answer her question "You are out with $300000, be proud that you got that much since we had a pre-up."

While Annie was totally speechless, Olivia was not "What about me? What's the drawback?"

"You lost everything you have if you divorce me within one year, BUT you got half of everything - again - if you stay married to me."

"What about Trey?"

"He is yours, I don't do any harm to him. I promise." – answered Gregory as he took out the diamond right from the box.

"You are going to pay for it Gregory and pay for it hard!" – treated AJ.

"Everything will be just fine as long as I can call Olivia my wife again." – answered Gregory but not really caring anything anymore as he pull on the ring to her new wife's ring-finger.

"Welcome to the marriage of hell Darling." – answered Olivia sweetly as Gregory moved closer to try to kiss her...

**The end**

_O&G_

_It just popped into my head as I was watching SB today. I hated Annie and the fact they married to Gregory._

_I know it was short but I hope it gave you a few minutes of enjoy._


End file.
